Everything started in the book
by Inelitwus
Summary: My version of 105 page from Rick's book and the way #Caskett deal with it :D Gotta say I like complication so we will have some here. But I love happy endings, as well so do not worry (: It's [M] rated ff but not a very hard core tho...
1. Chapter 1

_Big hug to Anna, who helps me editing the story (: I try to do my best to translate to English, but Polish and English are a bit difference so glad Anna edit some things (: Hope U will like the rest of the story (:_

_1__st__ and the 2__nd__ chapter r my version of the 105 page of Rick's book. The rest we will see how #Caskett deal the heat between them (: Will they try something from the book? We will see (:_

_Enjoy (:_

-1-

Kate was startled and slightly embarrassed of the fact that Rick had caught her in the precinct bathroom as she read page 105 of his new book. She was really surprised when she read the hottest scenes that it made her bite her lips. After a few minutes and with every new sentence she read she was moonstruck and unbeknown to her she was blushing like an excited kid. Kate had to admit it even if she could not openly show it that she loved reading Rick's books...

Detective Heat was always very secretive, Rook knew from the first time he met her she was going to be a challenge, a mystery, that he would have to explore if he was to understand the way she ticked. When she was around him he was often in a daze and wondered why she had this affect on him. She was the first woman who could affect all his senses in this way.

_For Heat, James wasn't indifferent neither, but nothing happened between them so far. The chemistry between them was so enormous that the air was full of tension between them. Their friends knew right from the beginning that something was romantically going on between them, but they both were so blind to see it.__They had worked a bit together, but they never spend some intimate time with each other after work.__It was really funny to look at them, because they argued most of the time, but they both had not met anybody who could be better than them. They were the best in the city.__  
That day nothing out of the ordinary showed that something was about to happened between them. They were waiting for so long for it to happen that she or he wanted to admit any longer. It was after 12 Noon, when Rook came to the precinct. He looked around in search of the detective. He had some information for her regarding the case they were working on which could help solve the case. He looked every where and couldn't find her. Luckily inside the precinct it was nice and cool as outside it was really hot._

_Rook had a thought:-_

"_I bet she is there" whispered and walked to the place he thought he would find her.__  
He had come to know her really well. He knew what she likes doing in her free time. It was a place where she could feel free. No one could disturb her and she could be always alone there. She liked being there as for the peace and tranquillity.__  
Rook was at the place in a matter of minutes, he heard about this place so much, but never saw it from the inside. He opened the door quietly. She was there…  
Nikki was casual dressed wearing leggings which were really tight. She was standing behind Rook and as she was very focused on what she was doing. She hasn't even noticed that he was there. It had been a while since anyone visited her there. She had not noticed someone was looking at the show she was performing.__  
Rook leaned against the wall and eye balled every part of her body and as she stretched he was thinking how hot she looked.  
For Detective Heat sport was part of her life and didn't work out only to be fit at work. She really had a passion for it. At the gym she could escape from the problems, from the real world. Here she was a girl, who loves exercising and nothing else mattered. While at the gym working out she did the runway, exercise cycle and barbell and the occasional punching bag routine. She was thinking to the moment and picturing Rook's face when she was hitting the punching bag, she always utters: "Rook you will be damned in hell". And this worked so well.__  
Today she was determined to do a total workout and thought Rook could not see how the lioness inside her fought herself but unbeknown to her Rook was watching her and was letting his imagination run wild. __  
As Nikki was getting more tired although she was still doing her exercises and the sweat dripped down her face. She never gave in to it even if she was tired as hell. She had the face of a warrior. However, her body rioted slowly and after a few more minutes she came to a complete stop from exhaustion._

_She whispered under her breathe "Ok for today this is over".  
She has been inverted for rear in search of towel, in order to wipe face.  
"Is that what you are looking for" he asked holding a piece of material and flapping it under her nose.  
"What are you doing here" – she yelled and grasping the towel out of his hand._

"_I came searching for you to tell you I have found information regarding the new case. I thought it may be of useful" he explained.  
" You could of called me?" she asked as she wiped sweat from her face.  
"Then, what fun would that be" – he said with a playful smile to which always made her feel restful.  
"What kind of fun do you mean?" she asked pulling a theme unrelated to work.  
He had taken her game. He knew, that desire, it grows in her, as well as to him. He had felt that she had a willingness for something, but what exactly was it?__  
"Detective, are you afraid" he asked almost whispering.  
She felt his breath on her neck and goose bumps had appeared on body. Something was in the air. The sweat mixed with desire and emotions which bleed slowly.__  
"Me?" She asked trying not to laugh. "I am not afraid of anything James" she added. "Ain't afraid of you ". _

_She whispered looking once into his eyes, once in his tempting lips.__  
"Prove it " He said.  
"I don't have to prove anything to you" she said loosing her balance underneath her feet.  
" I knew you are afraid of me' he answered.  
„Beg your pardon" she sighed.__  
"Yes you are" he said again.  
"You are such a hard man?" she said coquettishly. "You get your suit dirty" – she joked. "It's from Armani, is it?" she added checking the label.__  
She knew she had him under her spell and tried to tease him and it impacted on him to some certain point. But it didn't prevent him at all. He took her game up to her._

"_You know fashion very well" he said."I got thousands of them and nothing has happens to this one either" he whispered. "Cuz now I'm gonna take it off" he added and started to unbuttoned the buttons slowly.  
She looked at him with open mouth and eyes like 2 euro. He was dressed the same right from the beginning. Elegant suits, hand made fitted to his body. Shirts which added elegance to him and which covered his muscled body. She never saw him dressed otherwise, but she guessed how well built he was.__  
"Are you kidding" she asked after few seconds, when James had stood in snow-white shirt only. He rolled his sleeves.__  
"You started it" he replied smiling.  
"I'm not gonna bet with you" she said. "Cuz then you would loose" she laughed.  
"You are very sure of yourself Nikki" he said. "Who said about such battle?" he asked.  
"What kind of game do you think?" she asked.  
"That kind" he replied showing her slang mate lying on the floor." You are not afraid of a little action, are you" he asked with sly grin on his face.  
"Some sparring will be good for me" she said bitting her lips. "If you will be able to last to the end" she added.  
„Is it a challenge?" he asked.  
"What, are a coward?" she joked.  
"You will find out right now" he replied. "Battle hand" he added as he participated and won something similar already.__  
After moment they had stood opposite on the slang mate. They crouched down without losing eye contact.  
"I will be gentle" she said and before she finished expressing her thoughts, she was lying on back on the mate. "Foul" she yelled.__  
"It's not the good time on certain principles, detective" he replied.  
"Look out" she said and this time she had managed to throw him on the slang mate. "I won" she proudly exclaimed.  
"One for one" he said.  
"Ok" she agreed._

_After a moment they stood opposite . They run to each other and battle swindled to the other character. They enjoyed the game more and more. Nikki knew what to do to win. She was a woman and she decided to do something with that. She wanted to take advantage. An unguarded moment and James was laying down again.__  
"Two for one" she said proudly and in the same moment he drawn her hand and she had landed on him.  
"Impure serve" she said and they begun to roll on the floor.  
They were in full flow and in one minute, he was on her, looking straight in her eyes. She was confused at that moment.__  
"And now what?" He whispered.  
" You lie down dude" she said as she got on top of him.  
A desire was in the air.  
"What's the award?" he asked.  
"You haven't won yet" she replied and she was on her back again.  
"What did you say?" He asked smiling. "I won" he add proudly.  
"This round yes, but be prepared for the next one" she warned him. "Then I'm gonna win and take my award" she said.  
He wanted to say something, but at the same time, her phone rang. She answered. Detectives found a body, so they had to stop playing. He went to his home and changed clothes, she had a quick shower. In half hour they met at the crime scene…  
They did not finish sparring that day, but they knew that they would not be able to fight the desire and tension they have for one another anymore…__  
_Kate was blushing. She closed the book and went home. She had poured hot water in the bath tub with some of her favourite cherry liquid, the bath tub had filled up with delicate white foam. She put her glass of wine on the closet. She stepped into the bath tub sat down and took reached out for her glass of wine and took a sip to make her settle down and relax. Nikki grabbed Rook's book and began to read it again.  
It was hot. Not from the water, but from what she was reading. Slowly she started to fantasize about her and Castle in the similar situation. She was wondering what if…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glad you like, the 1**__**st**__** chapter xD Here we go with another chapter (: Hope U will like it too. The last part from the book. Are you interested, what happens with #Caskett after that? Should I continue or you are too bored? **_

-2-

Whilst Kate read the next few pages she was flushing and could feel her cheeks turning intensely red in colour. When she reached page 105, where really the heat had begun, out of spite the water in the bathtub was almost cold.

After a moment she had become very cold and goose bumps appeared on her body … know about themselves.  
"Kate what is happening with you?" – she asked herself under her breathe. "Is this the way the book preoccupied you, that you had lost all sense of time – she added putting the book back into the cupboard and draining the cold water from in the bathtub.  
"You are still talking to yourself and as punishment you must quickly have a shower, instead of a long relaxing bath in the bathtub full of soft bubbly foam" she said as she washed herself.  
Half an hour had passed when she had finished. She dried her hair off, oiled her body with cherry balsam which she adored, brushed her teeth and headed for the dormitory. It was very late and the moon had lite her room up. She sat down relaxing comfortably on the bed and switched the lamp on her bedside table and opened the book on page 105 and continued to read..  
"I have to read it before I will go to sleep" - she uttered to herself.  
_The investigation unduly wasn't complicated. Nikki knew from the very beginning of the case who had committed the crime and so did James. They had to collect a little more evidence, although it wasn't very simple, because somebody tried to cover it up, to mislead them. But the suspect didn't have a chance.  
They were at best when they were working the case together and putting the jigsaw puzzle pieces together to solve the case. By the evening, the detective had the suspect in custody and she wrote the report of the investigation, however James found some new information in the computer which puzzled him . He had thought what Nikki had felt like in this fitness room. After a moment he closed the laptop computer and took a sip of wine. He sat in his armchair and put his head back and shut his eyes. His thoughts revolved around that scene. There was a heat and the smell of desire didn't give him the peace. What would it be if? After a few moments he jumped to his feet._

"_It is some frenzy" he growled. "But I have to go there, coz otherwise I will got crazy" he said and grabbed his jacket off his chair, keys off the chest of drawers and headed out towards the car park.  
Meanwhile Nikki was already at home in her apartment. She was listening to her favourite music while she prepared a hot bath for herself. The hot bath was her way of relaxing after quite a hard day at work. From a child she loved morello cherries in every which way or form. She liked fruits and loved balsams and liquids which she added into the bath tub. As well she had a candle about her which had a scent that reminded her of her childhood.  
The very fact that Rook __would reiterate the words__ "You smell like morello cherries". She had always only rolled her eyes at him. She lighted a few candles and the aromatic scent filled the little bathroom. In a matter of moments she stepped into the bathtub and laid herself down until she was fully relaxed. The moment of her relaxing did not last to long as she heard somebody hammering in the apartment block. At first she ignored it and she hoped that the tradesman would quickly finish the job and go. Unfortunately the drilling continued and was very loud that Nikki had enough and yelled.  
She stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself with a towel. She tried to find her dressing gown and remembered that her previous guest didn't give it to her on the last occasion they were there. She went out of the bathroom and headed for the front door. She held her handgun in her hands and felt the same anxiety as neighbours feel when they call the police. After walking a few steps she was stunned and dumbstruck by a tall man. She was furious at him and did not know what she was supposed to say.  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked. "And why dammit are you hammering on my door for? - swore under her breath.  
"It's also nice to see you" he said after a moment. "Do you always welcome your guests in this way?" he said looking at the weapon which she held in the hand and no doubt she would use it if she had too.  
"Only the ones by choice " - she replied and put the safety catch on her gun. "Did something happen? she asked.  
"I don't think so well why are we talking here at the door? " He replied with a question to the a question._

"_I don't think we have anything to talk about" she replied. "I am worn out, I want to go to bed" - she said and realised that the way she thought it in her head did not come out right.  
"Can I tell you a bed-time story or sing a lullaby?" he asked.  
"I'm not a kid anymore" she replied.  
"I know" he said looking at her more carefully. "I can see it" - he added and gazed at the detective's neckline and saw droplets of water which made her more attractive to him._

"_Do you have something to tell me?" she asked again, what James had nodded his head in the negative" Rook, it nice that you dropped in, but really it is late" she gently said. – "Till tomorrow" - added.  
She said goodbye and wanted to close the door, however he prevented her from it.  
"We should talk "- he said with his disarming smile which worked on her like no other.  
Nikki may of lost her patience and maybe wanted to get rid of him, but she knew she had no strength to fight with him as she was tired.  
"About what exactly?" – she asked after moment.  
"You will see" he replied. "Can I come in? - he asked playfully.  
"If you have to" she said sliding open the door so that he could enter. "I am hospitable" add when he walked down the centre. "Don't only get used" she added with a whisper, but he didn't hear, ignored the words.  
"It smells nice" he said locking the door behind himself.  
"Thanks" she replied holding a glass of wine she had to drink from the impression she was thirsty.  
"Do I also deserve a glass?" – he asked looking to red liquid and then towards her moistened mouth with liquid.  
"I don't know" she replied starting to tease him. She adored when dissatisfied grimace appeared on his face, and maybe the wine gave her courage?  
"And I know that you know" he said while he moved in on her and faced her.  
At this moment the air was full of their desire of each other, like it was in the fitness room.  
"Yes?" – she asked coquettishly looking into his blue eyes which were on fire from desire.  
"Yes " he said whispering and getting closer to each other. The space they were sharing was reducing with each step they made. "I came for the award" -he whispered in her ear.  
"Award?" she laughed into his face. "I want a revision" she said off the cuff.  
In living slowly things were heating up. An aromatic scent from the candle on the table drifted in the air, being intercepted with growing excitement and desire from both. The blood started pulsing in their veins. They stood for a moment looking deep into each others eyes, sinking in them. Their hearts started speeding up, the pulse second after second rose. He caught it gently in his stride, pulling her to himself, in such a way that he could not move, what at all wonders never cease! He didn't disturb her and straight out she liked it more and more. She felt so safe in his strong shoulders._

_The fragrance of her shampoo reached his nostrils provoking the greater excitement in him. He adored the smell for her, each time if she passed by, he would walk on air. He wasn't able any longer to control himself, moved his mouth close to hers and placed a delicate kiss on them which was only normal stroking of the lips, however at both of them evoked a pleasant shiver. They tasted each others mouths which were craving for oneself. It was a moment when their mouth met in a passionate kiss.  
Hands wandered about the body rolling circles. Every touch triggered goose bumps and the desire slowly began to tell itself. Kisses were more and more passionate, James kissed her neck which evoked a wave of heat at her. She didn't morne. She slowly loosened his tie, not stopping to kiss him. She did it quite nimbly, after a moment both stood naked, however nothing disturbed them. So much they wanted themselves and their dreams where finally coming true.  
Both were not able to admit it earlier. Perhaps this fight in the fitness room was the beginning, the admission they needed to bring it out in the open. The inevitable? The kisses became more and more passionate. Their mouths waited for the next portion of caresses.  
Nothing counted, only them and the moment was not calculated, their moment of the truth. James held Nikki by the hand and headed for the bedroom, where he laid her gently on the bed, looking intensely into her green eyes. Gently he kissed her skin as she roll on her belly, gently tickling circles on her. At times looked deep into her eyes, and passionately kissed her on the mouth, and at times looked at her body. The foreplay gathered momentum and each time they wanted more of each other. Their fingers wondered on each others naked body. Every touch triggered goose bumps and a tide of ecstasy poured their bodies._

_They were even closer for experiencing this miracle. They entered it gently, moving in the same direction, her body slithered from beneath from the pleasure he provided her. After a moment both achieved orgasm which neither of them thought they would experience from this night but knew this was the first night and would not be the last night they would have together. They made passionate love all night long until dawn, when they were tired and fell asleep on each others shoulders..._  
Kate put the book back on her bedside table. She still sat up a moment to think what she shared with the heroine. She was an inspiration admittedly, but she could slowly see there is no rescuing yourself from it. She knew that Castle had written the book this way because he became to know her very well? And it occurred in her imagination as an act or a prank? And perhaps the writer was really good at observing people through? He had observed her for some time, but to the divine mercy wouldn't be in the state of discoveries of her secret. Absolutely no way. She could very well hide emotions as she was an excellent detective, trained in this field.  
She slowly started to envy Nikki. She had everything that Kate Beckett wanted and was afraid to admit, even to herself. After a moment she turned the lamp off and went to the land of Morpheas.  
The following day at the … police station  
"Good morning detective" Rick said "Please" and handed the mug of black liquid, for which the smell reached up to her nostrils.  
"Thanks" replied. "I need it"- she added drinking it fast.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked.  
"Delicious " Kate said.  
"Did you like the book? he asked.  
"It's interesting" she replied slightly reddened.  
"Very hot, am I right? He asked.  
"Good one" she said. "But they could of done it there in the fitness room, a bed is such a normal place, and it would be then more..  
"Hotter?" – he interrupted her.  
"Maybe" she teased him.

She put her leather jacket on and headed in the direction of the lift, and Castle ran behind her.  
After 15 minutes they reached their destination of the next crime scene. They were surprised.  
"Is it interesting what he did earlier?" - asked Kate looking to the man which was in the fitness room with stab wounds, but then at Rick.  
"I don't think so I will already write nothing about such a place" said Castle, but Beckett had knocked him over with her eyes and started asking some questions…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Glad U like my story so far.__I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and all of the story alerts and favorites U so much (: Hope U will like next chapter as well (: Thank U Tonya (:__Enjoy. If U like it write sth. It means a lot :)_**

**_#Caskett have a new case. Boys are talking about the place they are at the moment. Rick invites them to his own gym. Detective hears they blabla. Kate is really interested in Rick's gym so she decides to go and chect it (: She has a good luck then, coz everyone is gone n it's seems Castle is home alone that night. What happens next? We will see (: Enjoy xD_**

_-3-_

This room wasn't too big, but enough to hold a few important things for a bedroom. Two walls were covered with a huge bed, one was empty, and the one opposite of the bed, was an entire mirror. Kate looked around the room carefully. Oddly enough, it was cleaned except for the fact that in the middle laid a man.

At first glance he was athletic and strong. He could defend himself against anyone it seemed.

"Why didn't he then? Maybe he was caught by surprise?"

"Do we know who the victim is?" Kate asked, walking towards the medical examiner that stood perched in front of the body.

"A white male, about 30 years, stab wounds, he couldn't have dies more than 2 hours ago based on the body" she said examining the body. I'll know more once I get him back to the morgue." she added getting up.

Kate walked up to the mirror that was entirely covered by a mirror.

"There is a lot of blood" she said collecting it as evidence. "I might be able to make an I.D. of it after some tests." She said closing the phial. "In an hour I should have a report" she added taking off the blue gloves.

"OK, call me when you find something" Kate said and headed in the direction of the boys.

She couldn't hear much of their conversation, because she was too far away, but their faces certainly told that they were talking about something interesting. And she more and more wanted to learn what it was about.

Rick exchanged stupid views with boys which this time didn't have work unduly on the spot of felony. There were no witnesses of the event, of fleeting gawkers how; it has usually taken place in other cases.

Lanie did her best to inspect the body of the man. The team had no leads as of yet; the murder only happened a few hours ago but there was nothing that they could go on.

"It's a nice place." Kevin said.

"I'd love to live in a place like this" Esposito said, lost in a daydream.

"With a cops pay? Keep dreaming." Kevin responded.

"Bro, one of these days I'll win the lottery or something" He threw back.

"Please, my workout room looks better than this" Castle said.

After a moment...

"Oh I'm sure, judging by some of the hot scenes that happen in your books." Esposito said.

"I'm sure you've trained more than once" Ryan added.

"It is only fiction" a writer said. "Not that it wouldn't be perfect." He added.

Kate had to admit that the view was quite pleasant. The men were so busy with their conversation that even they didn't see her, when detective stood close enough to hear everything.

"I didn't know that you had fitness rooms" she said.

In the same moment they looked in direction from which for her the voice came.

"I can practice with you" said, hearing only an end of the conversation. "Unless…"

"Unless" Castle interjected.

The boys all looked at each other, and smiled at their own inside joke. They enjoyed their arguments, but this conversation had a bit of another overtone. And it was nice to watch this picture. It was missing only Lanie, which would willingly be there if she could.

"Perhaps, I'll tell you another day" She whispered very close to his ear.

Rick to some extent was speechless. He knew Kate for ages, knew that she had a dirty mind, which he really did like. She always said just enough for his imagination to run wild; the way it was in this case.

"Do you promise?" he asked closing his eyes and almost imagining the situation.

"No" she replied and raised the writer from sleep in reality.

The detectives burst out laughing. They had to however stop themselves in order not to let Beckett hear them, though the situation was quite ambiguous and very funny.

"Javier and Ryan, you will find out who the regulars are here, Castle and I will go to the police station, maybe we can dig something up" she said.

"Right" they answered simultaneously.

Kate looked at the writer one more time who had not said a word. He always has had something clever to say, whether it was important or not. This time he had nothing.

"Are you coming?" she asked, and the writer said nothing, he didn't answer, but instead followed behind her with a lowered head, looking into the floor.

"Just like a loyal dog" Javier whispered.

"Always by his girl" Kevin added and after a moment got down to looking through the book, in which maybe they'd find some track, to solve this case they would need something more.

Meanwhile Kate and Rick sat in her car. Castle looked into the landscape behind the pane. Beckett every now and then peeked at the writer and lightly smiled. In the car silence prevailed.

In order to cut the silence the detective turned on the radio. After a moment they reached to the police station.

They had no circumstantial evidence, of even a small track which they could check.

Kate inspected something in the computer, and Rick played with his phone.

The time passed quite quickly.

On the fitness rooms detectives discovered nothing. Coming back stopped by to pouring, with hope, she had the joy of her life. After an hour detectives who unfortunately found nothing interesting appeared at the police station. Right after them Lanie appeared and brought the report of the post-mortem examination.

"He was stabbed with kitchen knife, a dozen or so stab wounds" she said.

"And what about the blood?" Kate asked. "Anything what will help us?"

"The blood was the victim's. I didn't find any other marks on the body."

"It's not a whole lot" said Beckett.

"There weren't any prints at the scene, CSU didn't find anything." Kevin added.

"Apparently he didn't have a police record" said the medical examiner. "By the looks of his face he could have easily been a model. Of course I'm just guessing." Lanie said.

"Is there anything what will help us establish who he was?" Kate asked.

In the same moment an officer gave Esposito a folder.

"Fortunately we found some dental records on the guy" Javier announced. "One Mark Dawson" He read.

"Mark Dawson?" Castle spoke up.

"You know him?" Kate asked.

"He owns some restaurants in town" said showing them some pictures from his phone. "I have eaten there with Gina several times" he said. "But I never met him personally"

"Is there anyone you don't know? - Lanie asked sarcastically.

"A few" he replied gladly.

"At least we have a name" Kate interjected underestimating the matter.

After a moment Lanie left the precinct, Javier and Kevin searched for his nearest family so Kate could contact them. During the evening everything was already bright. Often in such matters, the motive is the same; the rich guy is killed with the tools of his trade.

Kate wrote the last report.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Castle asked.

"I will read a bit, relax after such a long week" she said. "What about you?"

"Alexis is leaving for the weekend, my mother most likely will spend another soirée in the company of friends from the theatre, and I'm going to try and write some more." said.

"Till Monday" he said getting up.

"Till Monday" she replied and then the writer disappeared behind the lift doors.

Kate filled the bath up with water for herself, in order to take a relaxing bath. Back at his loft Rick had taken a shower. After a few moments both fell asleep in their own beds, dreaming the same dream

Saturday passed them both quickly.

Martha was getting ready to go out with friend; she opened the door to see Kate about to knock.

"Kate" Martha smiled.

"Is Castle home?" she asked.

"Upstairs." Martha said truthfully. "Go on up, he won't mind. As for me I'm on my way out."

"Have a nice day" Martha said and closed the door.

"Thank you, the same to you" Kate replied and turned.

She looked ahead of herself and lightly smiled. Order and silence ruled in the air. After a moment she headed up the stairs. At the end of the corridor she saw the door opened slightly. She came up to them quietly opening them. He was there…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glad you like the story so far. Hope you won't get bored while reading. I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and all of the story alerts and favorites U so much (: Hope U will like next chapter as well (: Thank U Anna (: Enjoy. If U like it write sth. It means a lot :)**_

He sat backward. He was focused very much on activities which he carried out in this moment. He did it such an accuracy and the precision, rather than only to do something in order to kill the time or boredom.

After a dozen minute's run on the running track, vigorous, he moved to the atlas standing close by in order to carve biceps, which still were excellent. One could see it, when had jackets very well cut on.

But in this moment he looked more appealingly than usually, and Kate's imagination started to wake oneself from sleep. She was for ages put to sleep, and rather than that closed by her, kind of to the key. Because for every to dream, if will this dream never come true? This way she thought.

However here it was differently. She slowly relaxed. Tensed muscles, they slowly relaxed, wasn't already so tense, like a few moments ago.

In such shoulders nobody was threatened by danger, everyone could in them find shelter, and to fall asleep in them and to wake up, it is only fulfilling the most secret dreams. She had to admit that the view was breathtaking.

She slowly felt that he was overbalancing. It was getting for her warmly; however, not from the warmth of heaters, only from what she could see before herself. She stood up comfortably leaning against the door frame of the door, crossing hands over the breasts and watched the writer.

In the meantime, she eyed up and down the room which was enough of largeness. Simultaneously it caused the impression enough nicely furnished.

It had everything what the body needs. You can see, that he liked to spend there a lot of time, and a physical effort pleased him a lot, wasn't only some duty, drew from it much for the body and for the soul.

She felt really relaxed, even a situation in which she was, rather than that they both were in was not so former. But after all he couldn't see her, true? This way it seemed to her.

Richard was dressed quite freely. Black trousers, comfortable trainers, and the white T-shirt with the short sleeve which wrapped him muscular shoulders.

With every raising the dumb-bells, his muscles flexed. To Kate this view stirred up emotions a lot, particularly those which she didn't expect, which should not torment the body, the mind, not to say the soul for her, and with every his move this way it became.

Everything happened slowly, without unnecessary rush. Rick by accident looked into metal pipes of the atlas and saw that he had a guest, that somebody is watching him, is a witness of this entire show. He laughed up under his nose.

He didn't turn, in order for her not to disconcert, cause she would escape. He gave her the time, as well as for oneself. He participated in the play, and for her it very much appealed. A lot.

After a moment he moved, and her heart almost died out. She wanted to escape from there, however could not move. Gently he got up and turned in her direction. Heart detective started bashing like crazy. Their eyesight met, and in it fiery goblins were mad.

"Kate" said covering neck with the towel.

"Castle" hawked. "Castle" said after a moment more clearly.

"You came to practice a bit"? asked approaching her.

"No" she replied.

"Such a shame..." said. "It'd be fun" added.

"I am not dressed appropriately" interjected.

Indeed her dress was suitable more for some friendly match in the bar, or at acquaintances, than to body building at gyms. She had hair lightly undulating, locks of hair fell for her on a slap across the cheek.

The longer purple tunic hugged her body and black material trousers perfectly into it matched, created the integrity. Fact she looked very appealingly and seductively, even this way dressed.

She does not had to be in mini in order to arouse desire in him. However, he didn't want to hasten nothing. Although he wanted to be carried away by his emotions, waited for her move. It is she had to make it, had to be sure about it. He gave her the time. After all not yet it is late, and she recently came. Everything before them.

In the room was silence which was enough fell making uneasy. The writer quickly broke it.

"I can lend the Alexis' tracksuit to you" interjected. "It should be good" added.

"Ok" she agreed. "As something I will roll a bit of trousers up" joked smiling.

"I'll be right back" he said and ran to the daughter's room.

Kate stayed alone. It lasted moments before Rick returned, and she thought that they were passing hours.

"Here you go" he said handing olive green trousers to her. "And the T-shirt is mine, because Alexis took the entire wardrobe with itself, although went only for two days" added surprised.

"Every woman likes to look nice" Kate replied.

"Fact" he admitted that her is right.

"Where I can undress" - asked looking around the room. "Changed" added.

"Here is a bathroom, there" showed the door at the end to the fitness room.

"Thanks" she said and headed to their side.

"Do you want to drink something?" he asked before disappeared behind them. "Or are you hungry?" added.

"I will drink something, thanks" said.

"Water, juice?" Rick asked.

"Something stronger" she said biting her lips and closing the door behind oneself so that he doesn't see how she is laughing at his face.

"OK" whispered gasping. "As you wish" he added and ran into the kitchen in order to bring something cold, because waves of the heat slowly hit him.

Kate slowly undressed, laying her things on the cupboard right by the washbasin. With fast move threw trousers of the teenager on. Fact, they were a bit shortish, but rolled them up and looked like the Bermuda shorts. She laughed up under her nose.

She felt enough strange in this moment. Alone she didn't suspect herself, behind such a frenzy. In this moment she wasn't this Kate locked up, detective which usually locked the biggest criminals up for square ruling. In it something was from of the one second. For this Kate which in the evening moved into a world of fantasy, thanks to books of the writer, at which she was just by.

She had to admit to oneself that more and more she liked this new Kate. After a moment she was an under-vest overcome to the hand the writer. He was washed and clean, but smelt of it, with his perfume, of which so much she liked the smell. She has often stood up right in order to feel the fragrance of water which this way wrapped his body. She put it on herself.

She was too big, looked in it a bit bizarrely, but felt all right. One more time she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself and left this place.

Castle in the same moment returned. In one hand he kept the bottle of the dry white wine, in second two glasses.

"You look nice" said looking on detective.

"Thanks" whispered, lightly browned.

She had to admit, could pay compliments. One ordinary sentence in his mouth gained other significance, peculiarly said it in so, rather than other way.

"You too" added after a moment.

He handed two glasses to her, and alone dealt with the bottle. The cork leaped with a thud. He poured liquid into two glassware corrosion.

"For the nice evening" he said smiling affectionately to her.

"For the nice evening" repeated, returning a smile and both drank a bit of wine.

_It seems like time has stopped_!...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok here we go with another chapter. I wish I have someone in Poland who speaks great English, who could help with the story. It's really hard to translate sth from Polish to English, coz both languages are totally different and it's really hard to explain what meant in the story at some pint. We use other idioms, so sometimes it's hard to get the plot.**_

_**It'd be easier to write ff in English, not in Polish then translating it to English. I know. **_

_**But I don't. Hope U will get the whole story and U won't get bored, coz it has 22 chapters.**_

_**Write if U like (: And write what U didn't like. I like constructive critic (: I'm not great in writing but I like it and I hope U will like my stories as well (: **_

_**Ok time for another chapter.**_

_**Something starts to happened :D**_

-5-

They stood this way moment without the word, not wasting eye contact in addition. They got drunk the rest of liquid being in glasses. After a moment they moved to the small bench. They sat down opposite the atlas. Rick poured the next dose of drink, which with one's bubbles and the taste, he loosened them and led into the blissful state.

Kate leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, relishing the taste. For ages this way she didn't feel. She adored the wine, but being too tight for him in solitude, isn't tasting, as this way as now. The same he felt. Rick with the interest watched her face. She was so calm and relaxed.

A delicate smile stood out in the corner of her mouth, and dimples which he has always regarded as the charming phenomenon were formed and nice for eye. They sat in silence a few minutes. It wasn't any rush.

After a moment Kate opened her eyes and felt his eyesight on herself. She looked at Rick and smiled affectionately.

"What are you watching me?" she asked.

"You look differently" replied with whisper.

"Differently?" asked surprised with his reply.

"You are so calm, quite different from this Kate which I know" explained.

"You are still noting know me very well" joked.

"I want to get to know you better" he blurted it out oneself.

He knew that he should not, that could not this way say. However it was from it stronger. And sincere above all. Without no implied meanings, or concealed intentions.

"I don't know whether something what could you find interesting" she said evasively. "My life is a beautiful mess – stated.

"Beautiful mess?" asked twisted.

"Such an oxymoron, but perfectly is describing my stories" whispered. " You see, nothing interesting "repeated.

"Always is something" replied. "Everyone has secrets, and I won't be pressing you to share with me, but there are many things, about which you can tell me" added.

"Yes?" asked. "And what you would want to know?" asked undertaking the verbal game with him.

"I don't know" replied. "You must decide" he said.

"Under one condition" she replied.

"Which?"asked getting the sip of the wine drunk.

"I will tell you something from my life, and you will share something from yours" explained. "The deal is settled?" asked.

"Deal" - said extending her a hand.

She looked at it lightly surprised. Once at him, once to his hand. She thought what was happening. Whether he is slowly starting the wine to it this way happen, whether perhaps saw the frankness in it? However she hesitated, and he saw it in her eyes.

They knew themselves quite long, but whether she was already ready to tell him something from one's life, part which so much changed her, which had and still is affecting for her living. She looked at it one more time. In this moment she saw somebody else in it. Of somebody whom he wasn't usually. At the work he has often thought uncanny stories up, was loud-mouthed, irritated her, admittedly. He was a flirter, every woman focused his eyesight on itself.

Now she saw him from other side. Caring partner, friend which wants to talk with her, not imposing the subject. His such warm face. She could retreat, to find some even a trivial reason, however didn't do it. Perhaps she understood, that if tells him, perhaps then it will be easier for them to work.

Perhaps when she opens, then he will understand why she is so closed? She wanted, so much wanted to free her body from these intense and bad emotions which in it gathered. Thoughts raced for her in the head.

She felt turmoils of emotion in herself. She carried on with herself with war. From Kate which is strong, who isn't showing fear, with the one which loves the life, and willingly is talking to people, because they after all from it are. He smiled to her. And wasn't these are a smile mocking for her keeping, or pretended, but the one which acted this way, that left all anxieties and decided to share something.

"Maybe I will feel better, when I tell him?" she thought.

"If you don't want, no problem" he said, when she had gone quiet.

"I already agreed" she replied giving him her hand.

She put the glass back to the floor. She sat down comfortably. Moment thought. She didn't know what she had agreed to such an exchange for, but didn't have an exit.

"When I was young, I went out with mom to the park, where I have often played different games with other children" Kate started. "At one point I noticed that my mum wasn't" explained. "I didn't know where she was and why she disappeared for, although recently sat on the bench right opposite" said.

"What happened after?" interjected with whisper in order for her not to frighten.

"I got up and I started calling her, I screamed and I cried simultaneously" confessed. "After a moment my mom released ice-cream which she bought for us in the box right, and ran up to me and kissed me, asked me to stop crying and will never leave me" whispered.

"She was wrong" added sadly. "A few years then somebody killed her into the bestial way, until today they didn't find for the perpetrator" said. "It is a part of history, for you at one time I will add the rest" announced. "I know maybe that it's nothing interesting, but..." whispered not finishing the sentence.

It was formed quite sadly. She didn't look at it from anxiety. He raised his hand and a lock of hair of hair which he covered for her moved the face away.

"Kate" whispered. "Your mom didn't lie to you" said. "It is not a her fault, that somebody this way took her life, but know one" said.

"I am listening" whispered looking into his eyes.

"I will help you to find it, who did it" said. "I promise" added.

"So many times I already searched for Castle, but nothing..."

"But you didn't search with me" interjected, what made smile at her on her face.

"As always self-confident " said reaching for the drink.

" I never lie" he said.

"Okay, no longer cast spells, now to you railways" stated. "It is interesting which stories will you treat me?" asked.

"Do you remember, when for the first time you arrested me?" he asked.

"I remember" she said.

"You read my offenses, and a ride on the horse was one of them" talked.

"Yes" replied. "Nude" added rolling her eyes. "But I am already know this" said.

"You don't know why I did it for" replied. "And, what I told you then wasn't true" said.

"Did you lie?" asked.

"No, I colored reality, and it is something else" said to his excuse. "Of Certain soirée, when I played the poker with my folks, we talked about things which in the life we would never do" explained. "And I said there was no so which I wouldn't undertake, and I made the biggest mistake in my life, apart from two marriages" said.

"What?" she asked.

"I agreed blindly to do something what will ask me for" explained.

"And did they order you to ride a horse nude?"she asked.

"Yes" replied according to the truth. "But not this was the worst" continued.

"What was farther?" Kate asked interested.

"Let us not ruin the soirée with such a story" said.

"Castle" snorted.

"You know the end, and what's more most important" he said. "We are quits" he added and tore.

"Ouch, ouch! it ached" replied massaging the aching place.

"And it was supposed to ache" Kate said. "Don't tease me! asked pretending offended, not to say furious. "Or else you will be sorry" added in jokes, but not ruling out is ready for the sweet revenge.

Admittedly she was a good actress. She could enter a role with her whole being. What soon the writer alone will personally find out about.

She adored with him herself to annoy, and he adored when she did it.

"Maybe for relieving the energy, we will move to the atlas?" he asked changing the subject.

In other situation probably she knocked over in order to with eyes, or said something what it beat up in order to of it from legs. Now she ran short of the voice. After a moment however she reached herself. She wanted to speak, but overtook her.

"I go to one part, you on second" he said seeing her eyesight.

"Why not?" she asked. "Still you won't defeat me" threw self-confident.

"I will take this risk" he said getting up.

"Dreamer" started flirting with him. "You will never defeat me, I am better, the best - threw proudly.

He slowly got lost in the situation.

He felt, as if had deja vu, or daydreamt. Kate stopped being hard detective from the homicide division. She became her. Nikki Heat, which was a prototype, for and the writer very well described in the novel.

"Which device are you choosing?" he asked.

"This" she pointed her finger.

"Ok, me this one" he showed and after a moment both started exercising ….

They talked, laughed, having a nice time. For the first time for a long time, this way they had a good time. Still the work only bothered with them. They didn't have chances of other pleasures, and the life is only one still briefly lasts.

And they slowly noticed it. After about 15 minutes lightly breathless broke away from the device. They were in the quite good condition, however organizing turned out temporarily to be stronger from them. They stopped for the small rest in order for moments to catch one's breath. They drank the wine by the swallow.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No" she replied. "What about you?" asked.

"Not yet" said boisterously.

After a moment...

"Maybe now" said looking around the fitness room.

"Now what?" asked interested.

She didn't answer. She gripped his hand and pulled in the end of the room...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thx 4 the reviews, glad you like this ff xd Ok, here we go... Hope you are still interested in the story ;) So let's go xD Time for some exercises :P**_

-6-

Rick didn't oppose. He didn't have time to do it. He didn't manage even to say the word. That's all happened in fractions of seconds. One it was certain, it didn't disturb him. He didn't know what he was supposed to be afraid, of what right away will happen.

Rapidly he saw goblins in Kate's eyes, and knew that desire had been aroused in her. At him also. He underwent the moment. Whatever it is supposed to be will be. Worse certainly not.

"Perhaps tummies?" asked stopping in front of the small bench being used for exercises of this type.

"I am not good at it" he whispered, but before she managed to disturb him, invented something. "Well" capitulated. "Ladies go first" said in the hope of him agreeing to it.

And he wasn't wrong. He didn't expect, however, that she had including some purpose, that she wasn't doing it selflessly.

"Ok Castle" she said. "Deal" she added and after a moment sat on the small bench.

"How many you will give to do?" he asked.

"Right away you will become convinced" she said and was based.

After a moment she started performing the exercise. She put so much emotion into it. She moved with the grace and gently. The writer counted and slowly lost the calculation.

"Tired?" she asked making fun of himself, he looked funny enough watching her with such an attention.

Her every move he encoded in the head. He tried to remember.

"Above 200 tummies in such a short time" he replied surprised. "I am full of admiration for you detective" said frankly.

"Now I am inventing principles" she said getting up.

She stood up opposite it. She was worn out, but didn't let know after herself. She knew that it was only a beginning of the play.

"And what you will say would we eat something?" he asked. "I got hungry" added.

She thought that he was making up.

"Are you afraid?" she asked putting the finger on his breasts.

"I am afraid of nothing" strangled from himself. "But I still ate nothing" he added and strange sound got out of his belly.

"You are right" she said.

"I also got hungry" stated stroking oneself after the belly. "But it is not an end " added in order to explain him the facts of life to, that still before them a few of such games.

"I know" he replied coquettishly. "we have a lot of free time" said.

After a moment.

"Thai, or Chinese? he asked. "Maybe Italian?" added.

"Pizza" she - replied. "With a lot of cheese" specified.

"Cottage of the Winnie-the-Pooh" said typing in something up to the phone number.

Excuse me?" Kate asked.

"There they have best pizzas in the city" he said and pressed the green receiver.

The woman on the other side accepted an order.

"How long do we have to wait?" Kate asked when he had finished to talk.

"An hour" said teasing her.

"In an hour?" she asked. "More quickly we would do it alone" growled under the nose.

"You know it isn't such an evil idea" he replied raising the eyebrow.

"I joked Castle" she said. "I will already wait the one hour" added resigned.

"I have a surprise for you" Ricks said.

"Which?" Kate asked.

"The lady she would make an exception for me and the pizza will be in half an hour" said grinning.

"That figures everything for the famous writer" struck back at him.

"Jealous?" - asked directly, speaking bluntly.

"Not" she replied, although for her the face said something else.

She lied and he knew it. She was jealous, although didn't want openly to grant it.

"What we will be doing, before it arrives here?" Kate asked. "The Pizza is visible, rather than the lady" explained.

Rick watched her with the more and more great admiration. A "normal" slowly became Kate

" know" Kate shouted. "You will show me the chapter from the new book" suggested. "It's about me, after all" said.

After a moment she bit her tongue. She should think, before says it aloud.

"It means about Nikki Heat which you leaned on me" improved.

Rick watched her with affection. She got lost in words and had to admit that it is looking out quite sweet.

He didn't have too much written, however he didn't want her to see her, before finishes. He didn't know how for her it was supposed to tell for her not to hurt. Probably alone she helped him with it.

"I must use the bathroom" she said, when she had felt that for her cheeks were burning, felt it.

"Ok" he replied smiling. "I will be waiting downstairs" said giving her the time for himself.

Kate smiled and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door behind herself. She stood up opposite the surface. She touched red cheeks. Almost stung.

"Ow Kate, behave yourself, like the woman, rather than as some teenager" scolded herself under the nose.

She didn't work out, how much time she spent in this place. She thought a lot . Rick shook her out of contemplations. A writer which returned up, with the box, in which the pizza was still hot , and in the second hand had cold beers.

"Kate" shouted.

"I'm coming" said quickly bathing the face with the cold water.

Rick in the meantime prepared the place, where were supposed to eat.

"It smells so good" a detective said sitting down opposite the writer.

"Bon appetit" he said.

"Bon appetit" she repeated and started the food.

"It's delicious" Kate said licking her lips.

Rick only nodded his head affirmatively. The pizza had to be really good, because disappeared at a fast pace.

"Here you have a piece of cheese" Kate said moving the finger close to the corner his mouth.

He touched her with his hand.

"Thanks" whispered.

She smiled lightly. After half an hour they were already after the supper. They drank the beer and waited, until for them negotiates. The exercises aren't indicated right after the meal.

"Hope that you aren't worn out?" she repeated.

"Not" he said according to the truth.

"In 10 minutes, another party" Kate said, not being able to not to it wait until.

"I take your word for it " he said raising the eyebrow.

"It will be interestingly" Kate said, emphasizing the word "interestingly", bitting her lip.

In the room it was slowly getting more warmly. The pulse for them hastened, although nothing still happened. They still sat moment, talking. End of this seat - crossed her mind.

After a moment Kate got up.

"Now your turn" she said and then again pulled him behind herself.

Time for the next set of exercises...

**TBC… If u r still interested :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, time for another chapter xd Caskett really enjoy doing some exercise together, huh? Enjoy :D**

-7-

In the moment they appeared in other part of the fitness room. Kate was impressed really by this place. It, something else called the fitness room at the precinct it was in addition, with something like from the war period. Here it was differently. Detective felt wonderfully. She regretted a bit that earlier here she hadn't been. She had to admit that she is having a good time. Sport was a favorite job in for her living, apart from the work and passionate reading the story of writer. Always it was relax. Here this way it was also supposed to be. And had to admit that she played very well. By him she forgot about God's world, about problems, about the work. She underwent the moment. She played like a child. And he thanks to her the same.

You could tell that he spared no expense to the equipment. And it was very good class equipment. Everyone who would come here would certainly advise himself very well with everyone, even at first glance, strange with looking device. And quite complicated.

In such a place the instructor was unnecessary. An imagination sufficed and every element of the body could here be carved. Although definitely in the entire fitness room a scrap of the floor was the best place on the right-hand side, where the mat was spread, which as first rushed detective into eyes. They stood at least in this moment somewhere else.

"Now, maybe weight lifting?" she asked.

She thought that perhaps he was already worn out after series with the dumb-bells. And in this way will win. However she was wrong.

The writer had a big grin on his face.

It seemed, that she finally hit on his taste. He loved it, most of all exercises, he carried out. And were of it visible effects.

"Great" he said. "I waited for it" he whispered in her ear with voice which expressed all emotions which in it accumulated.

Kate was struck dumb. Probably she fell into the trap of their own words and acts. This is not an end, but only a beginning of the play.

"Wait" she said. "I have not said the last sentence yet" added.

"Detective, I know that principles are for in order to break them" he said.

Probably he was right. However she already said, could not retreat from it.

"But not this time" she interjected. "Ok" added. "Start " asked.

"Exactly" he said and headed for the small bench. "One moment" whispered.

He stood up right at weights. He checked their scale.

"Which I am supposed to start with?" he asked.

"With the lightest" she replied. "I don't want you to overexert yourself " whispered.

He looked once at her, once at round metal wheels. Kate started a bit being anxious. She felt that she was losing ground. He heard out what had to saying.

Probably in him it will of the fight, as well as willingness of the win were aroused, although he didn't still know the award, but it was worthwhile to fight for it.

Therefore however didn't use her suggestion. He put medium-sized discs. He sat down I put on weight to her, searching for the appropriate position for exercises. He improved, and then put on the small bench.

She watched to it from above, what had been quite strange, but also pleasantly simultaneously. He smiled to her and such a cheerful state also infected her.

"It's completely pleasantly to looking at you" she said. "From above and in such a position" explained hastily.

Once again she has bitten her tongue. For her a blush penetrated cheeks. And he only in his heart of hearts smiled.

"Calmly detective" he asked. "It is only a beginning" added.

"I'm so scared of you" she joked.

"If I were in your shoes" said slowly feeding the atmosphere. "I would also be afraid" added boisterously.

"Are you ready or we will be talking up to the morning?" asked feeling that legs are becoming for her like of cotton, with every his word, and is losing the power in them.

"I am ready" he said, and Kate smiled.

Answer could sound ambiguously. Kate for a moment thought what it was marking. She knew that he wouldn't tell her so easily. He must so wait. At least it wasn't so simple at all. Bubbles started being mad in the head, in the room the temperature reached the zenith, and blood boiled in their veins.

He was prepared and concentrated. After a moment he got hold of metal and started raising them at the rhythmical pace.

Detective watched him with the admiration. Slowly and evenly his body moved. Muscles tensed up, and it was precisely apparently even under the T-shirt which covered his shoulders, during the move they very well showed it oneself. Once again he showed her the performance, of which alone was a participant, and she was a spectator.

Now she started understanding, why he was pleased, like a child, when she offered it to him. He was really good at it. She thought in what else.  
With every rapture, for her a heat became. After 10 minutes she rolled sleeves up what the writer noticed.

"Heat for you?" asked putting back the metal stick on which they were hung on both sides of barbells.

"A bit " she replied.

"Wait" he said and then again ran down.

Kate bit the lip through and laughed under her nose. She had to admit to herself that something into it stopped by. And what's more, more and more she liked it. She didn't manage a lot to think, since the writer returned with two t-shirts.

"It is you" said handing the red T-shirt to her.

"It wasn't necessary" she replied. "It will be possible to withstand, a heat isn't so big" said rolling her eyes.

"Kate, change it" he asked. "I have to change it too, don't be shy" whispered.

"That will be the day! I would undress here" snorted taking the reverence of the wardrobe from him.

"There is a bathroom" pointed. "But I can spare you walking, I will turn, and after the case – explained.

"Ok turn" she said..

He did what she had asked him for.

"Close your eyes" she added watching, whether he isn't peeping.

"Ok" he replied. "You are very demanding" whispered.

"I said, there is a lot you still don't know about me - whispered putting the blouse on.

After a moment both were already changed.

"Can I open my eyes and turn?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"You look nice in red." He said.

"Thanks." She whispered lightly reddened. "And blue is perfectly matching with the colour of your eyes." She was lost in daydreaming.

He smiled.

"Now I am probably choosing." e said raising the eyebrow.

"You are choosing?" she asked. "But there is already nothing in what we can choose" Kate said looking around the room.

"There is" he said. "What would you say to karate?" he asked.

She bit her lips. She loved martial arts, but than to watch on TV than to exercise them. She thought that he wasn't lucky today. But she didn't want to give up. She could not.

"Deal" said.

"Great" whispered rubbing his hands with satisfaction.

"But at first small warm-up" she said and before it worked out he lay on the floor...

**TBC xD**


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

**Ok another chapter... Short tho...**

"Foul." he shouted. "But that ain't what we agreed on, is it?" added quite seriously.

He wasn't bad at her, on what she did. However he didn't expect it. She managed. He was pleased that he was slowly warming up.

He decided to let her step into the breach. Then more curiously an evening will still pass for them.

It was necessary to admit that in this case he was right. Kate probably got scared and didn't play fairly. At least enough quickly she found something to her excuse.

Once again she played great. It is interesting whether that's all whatever it happened in the fitness room, for her was only playing a role, whether a daydream, or maybe fulfillment of dreams?

"You are right." She crumbled.

She extended him a hand and got up. They stood now opposite themselves.

"It was for barbells." She said.

"Now we are even." He threw. "But I was serious about karate." stated.

"I am ready." said crossing fingers.

"Me too." He stated.

After a moment they were based opposite themselves on a mat. They looked very deep themselves in the eyes.

"Without inflicting pain" he whispered boisterously.

"Are you afraid that I will toughen you up?" she asked.

He didn't answer but smiled. In thoughts he added: "I am just waiting for it."

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said gladly. "Maybe just a little bit." joked.

Rick only watched her. With every moment she looked sexy, and more and more great desire was aroused in him. In her also.

"Yeah, Castle what are you waiting for?" she asked. "For the applause?" asked. "It is not a bookshop with fans, only life-and-death struggle" added trying to not laughing into his face.

He didn't react. They started treating around in circles. Calmly without no moves. They had silhouettes left into the bottom, and rapidly sparks of the frenzy.

"Ladies go first." He repeated.

"Gentleman huh." She said. "But it doesn't work on me."she added and made a move.

"Well ok detective" he whispered, escaping from her hand.

"You are fast" stated. "But I'm even faster" and before said it the writer lay pinned down.

He knew that her words had only one on the destination.

To throw him off balance, to distract him and let him to lose. She was a woman and now used her spell gradually. He was under her impression, however thought and gradually administered emotions. He knew that in the life he didn't like to lose, therefore here let her the dominance.

"I don't hit a man when he's down" she said and gave him the time for him to get up.

"Hmm" he whispered. "Now my turn" added and this time and he hit.

Fact gently in order not to do her harm. In the end this play wasn't aimed rendering the opponent harmless, but to having a great fun.

After a moment they started fighting seriously. They were quite supple. Their bodies moved in the agreeable rhythm. Kate was better stretched than he and it gave it to her majority. She cashed in her chips up, and Castle caught it. They staggered and fell down simultaneously on the mat.

"It was supposed to be without fouls" she said and after a moment then again were based on even legs.

"Foul for that foul" he said and now he delivered a blow.

However Kate moved back in time. She did the turnover, and he fell down, even not knowing when it happened.

She looked at him.

"Tired?" she asked trying to catch air.

"I'm not, but I think you are" he said getting up with fluid move.

She toyed with him and it didn't disturb him. So far he has always seized it baton and seduced women. This time was differently.

He let her dominant, she was the first woman which did this with him, what she wanted. And completely it didn't disturb him, not to say just the opposite. He terribly liked it. Even in the best dreams he didn't dream for him oneself such Kate, and had to admit that a lot times he dreamt about her.

Even though Nikki Heat, she was also hot, by this Kate which stood opposite him, Nikki could be regarded only as an weak copy. She should learn from it, what the foreplay consists in. Others from the past only satisfied him, either he was or each other complemented each other. However It wasn't it love, only a passion mixed with desire. In her case it was similarly.

Detective wanted him in the same way, which he wanted her. Both were pleased with a game in which they participated.

They stood moment immobilized in one position. Kate probably was a bit bored itself with this their dance. She wanted something more and he noticed it. She had a willingness for something and he knew for what. She was ready for the further step. For crossing this damn line which separated them from itself.

"You have a great body, you know" she whispered.

She went up closer and stroked of it biceps, next after the chest, descending.

He stood motionless, excited with her touch.

"Such a muscular belly" she whispered in his ear standing up right behind it.

He only twitched, he wasn't able to speak. He clenched his teeth and let her do everything she wanted to do. She walked around him. She stood up opposite, laughing under the nose.

Probably she is including her plan into force. The writer closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't see her, didn't feel her touch, only mixing up the fragrance of the cherries which floated in the air oneself with other factors...

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

**FOREPLAY :P**

He stood not moving a few moments and she used it. With fast move came to the small little box, being based on a small bench. This object was supposed to serve them to something else, but she knew a few other, quite pleasant of their applications. One from them wanted to practice on the writer.

"What are you not saying a word?" she asked.

He felt breath for her on the face.

He opened his eyes and came across the her provoking eyesight. The only one thing what he thought about was to give the discount to emotions and desires, to kiss her. Once he looked at her, once at her lips which she repealed. But he didn't want to scare Kate.

He waited patiently for her next move. They felt uneasy excited and lightly with the entire situation. Slowly irritating gave in to the curiosity.

"I prefer to listen to you" he whispered, but at the same time very through the senses.

In the same moment they heard some noise. Drops dripped to the mat on which they were based, and their clatter was mirrored against walls in a little room.

He looked at the floor and saw the certain amount of water. She also noticed it.

It was obviously her fault. Before he managed to say something, extended a hand from behind oneself and two last ice cubes which weren't in time still to melt under the influence of the warmth of her hand.

She directed them into her mouth, causing, that had happened gently moistened. For the writer, seeing her playing with it, it turned hot. She achieved the deliberate objective.

"Quite well" he whispered touching her hand. He helped her with this play.

After a moment the ice cube started wandering after his torso. Burning to border possibilities body, under the influence of the cold touch, as far as trembled. A goose flesh appeared, however detective didn't stop.

The writer purred. Kate was gentle, but also predatory simultaneously. Both loved it too much.

"End of the play" he whispered becoming engrossed in for her looking.

"End" she agreed, gripped his hand and threw over her shoulder. "Now we are even" added turning with face to him. " You lie down dude" added gladly. " I won" said pleased.

He didn't remain passive for her. He gripped her hand, pulled gently.

After a moment she lay beside. Unfortunately she fell on her back. She smiled and without the moment of the thought, of giving some thought to her acts she climbed up it, sat down astride and looked at it with the face for the winner.

"You lost" she said. "I want my award now" said.

"Don't move, so I'm not gonna hurt you" she announced, and rather than that warned him.

"I am not planning" he replied. "I am your slave" whispered. "But can I have a request?" asked imploringly.

She laughed.

"I won, so I am the one who is establishing principles" she said proudly.

She didn't want to waste time. She knew that looking at him would soften and will agree at his request. But then wouldn't be any play, true? The temperature raised.

She caught him by wrists. She immobilized him for a moment, if he wanted to take the initiative. She could not let him for this. Now she ruled. Their faces divided tape measures.

"Be a good boy, otherwise I will have to handcuffs you." She whispered in his ear.

"You won't dare" He said.

"You wanna bet?" she asked looking once into his eyes, once at his voluptuous mouth.

"Another bet detective huh?" he replied with question to the question.

"Yes, are you afraid of little action, aren't you" Kate said biting her lips.

She felt strong. She could stalk him and had a proverbial ace in addition in her sleeve.

"Deal" Rick said sure about the win.

Kate only waited for it.

"I bet you don't have them here" he said boisterously. "Where would you supposed to hide them?" a writer asked lightly with mocking voice.

Kate laughed.

She came to the back and after a moment waved something metal what looked exactly like police handcuffs in front of eyes.

"But how come?" he asked. "Where did you hide them?" asked.

"Someday I will tell you" she whispered to his ear, and then bit him gently.

Blood rushed to the head, and the pulse much hastened. At both.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"Never better" she replied.

"It's okay, because I also got surprise for you." Rick said.

She got up and looked at him. She didn't expect it. What he could conceived a few seconds?

She read his books, and had to admit that he has great imaginations, but now she didn't know what he was supposed expect after him. She preferred to assure herself. But he wanted assure himself as well. What kind of play it'd be if you have everything under control.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"What surprise would it be if I tell you." he asked raising the eyebrow.

"None" she closed her mouth around him, sucking lightly.

He bent down and kissed her back.

The kiss lasted fractions of seconds scarcely, but was quite pleasant.

"It is only a beginning" she whispered.

He looked at her lightly smiling.

"I am waiting for more" begged and after a moment she kissed him more passionately than a moment ago. She took his lips again, her tongue slipping into his mouth to duel with his.

They kissed very voraciously. Tongues danced in one rhythm, giving a a both true pleasure.

After a moment they broke away from themselves in order to catch a breath. They lay by themselves. Ecstasy seized their bodies. They breathed quite quickly, they were gasping. After a moment the writer rolled her and this time he dominated.

"Now my turn" he said.

"Dreamer" she whispered affectionately.

And then again she was on him.

"I haven't finished with you yet" she added and bit into his mouth.

Then everything stopped counting. In their heads bubbles whirled. They were only there. A moment was calculated, this moment, when they are slowly giving the discount to emotions which tormented their body and the soul...

**TBC...**

_Hm… did U liked it? Did U hated?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and all of the story alerts and favorites thank U so much (: Hope U will like next chapter as well (: Enjoy. If U like it write sth. It means a lot :)**_

_**Here we go with another chapter (: Next part of foreplay...**_

_**In the fitness room desire floated in the air. Kate was flirting with Rick. Then she started to kiss him and play with his body. He felt amazing and let her to do what she wanted in that moment. She was very delicate and gentle, but her every touch on his body took him in heaven. After few minutes, Rick wanted to be a part of the play she was the Quinn. Then it was his turn...**_

_**Next chapter will be Mrated… If U still r in interested in reading the story tho…**_

-10-

They kissed with such a tenderness and passion. Gently; however, with every kiss the desire in them awoke. They wanted themselves, they felt desire, as they never felt never before, as with nobody earlier. It was only a beginning, but their bodies already trembled with desire. Kate with every stroking lips, she hummed from the admiration, and the writer succumbed to every tenderness she gave him. After a moment then spitted to catch air.

"You are a great kisser, you know" he said with the daydream.

"You too" she said and leaned stroking his lips.

She was definitely. He could see it in her eyes, in her smile. She had a willingness to him and he also felt it. She bit him gently into the lip. Then for the first time he gave the admiration from himself.

Detective Beckett was one of these women which evoked a lot of emotions in him in this way. She could affect on the guy, flirted with him one's voice, gestures.

She moved very nimbly, as the female cat. From the first meeting he undressed her with his eyes.

She was a challenge for him. Earlier he had every woman which he dreamt, about which he felt a desire for. With her was differently. And this more and more excited him. He had to wait for her, but the waiting was so worth it.

Now he had a woman of dreams which did with him what she wanted, and even it didn't cross his mind in order to disturb her in it, in order to speed up, it would finally happen, what inevitable. He didn't want to push her.

He permitted himself the delectation with her every touch.

She gently kissed his face. Cheeks, mouth, eyes, temple, the tip of his nose and every other part. She did it very gently but with passion.

She was pointed in the direction of ears. She sensed that right behind the ear he was ticklish. She kissed him, only jaunty stroking lips, but aroused this more and more great excitement in him. She slowly descended, every couple of minutes looking at him.

His face told only one thing. He was in the sky, or rose in clouds. Her plan slowly applied and yield resulted.

The writer was fine. Still nobody with a normal touch didn't cause him so much pleasure. With every kiss his body trembled.

Muscles twitched and flexed , when her mouth stroked his torso. He had to admit one. She was good. So good. The best, with which he was so far.

After a moment she got up in order to look at him. He smiled.

He looked so defenseless and innocently. But it was only an illusion. In fact he was an excellent lover. And she had a chance to quickly to see it for herself. She was with many guys, but nobody took her to what in a few moments was supposed to take place with Rick.

She lay down on him so that their chins touched each other.

"Do you have any favorite sex's toys?" she asked bluntly.

She was lucky, that she had leaned against him enough firmly, because little was missing, and he would burst out laughing.

It is Kate Beckett, his partner from the work and friend all at the same time, in the quite ambiguous position and is asking him quite personal questions. They slowly crossed the zone of the privacy.

"What about you?" he replied with question to the question.

"A few" she said coquettishly. "But I will tell you about it some other time" she whispered in his ear.

She got up to the straightened position. She took the T-shirt off from him. She left her somewhere into the side. She licked her lips and put her hand on his naked torso. She has run the hand once up, once into the bottom. The writer was in heaven.

She knew what he wanted. What he wants and slowly reached for it. She toyed with him. She wove as the female cat. For her, the body was a fruit for him still forbidden, but it didn't disturb him. She gave him pleasure which could never end.

There was a heat in the fitness room. Moisture slowly flowed down their body, being interspersed with desire, wildness of bodies and desire which with every touch reached almost a zenith.

They were kissing passionately, voraciously, almost suffocating. Ecstasy, frenzy and exciting embraced their organism.

She broke away from him, trying to catch her breath and to let him to breathe too. She looked into his eyes, thinking, whether she is already ready for something more.

She knew that with him it wouldn't only be the normal sex, but the complement. She started playing with the lock of hair, humming in addition coquettishly. She didn't change position. In the one she felt comfortably. She watched to him, how he was smiling to her.

In his eyes she could see the reflection of herself, own desires and dreams which he slowly fulfilled. His smile, it was probably the most excited for her. Lips which have provoked her every day, mouth at which she looked, when stood up so close. Now she had chances to try their taste. They tasted delicious, like none other.

The writer was impressed.

In this moment he wanted to join in the play, and not to be a passive bystander for her. He wanted to take an active part in what she for him served.

He put his big hands on her hips, firmly wrapping them. She trembled. For the first time he caught it so firmly. For her however he did no harm.

Greedy fingers of the writer moved after her back.

Up unhurriedly delivering the first caresses to her. He caught the face for her into his hands and pulled to himself. She tilted and then again sank her mouth in of him. She put the hand into his hair and started toying with them, giving him the next dose of experiences.

At the work they were a perfect duet. What it would be supposed for them to fail for and in such a relation?

Now they were supposed to exceed chances barrier of the private sphere and the work. Not under duress, but by your leave of this other side.

"Now my turn" he whispered breaking away from her.

They rolled about one time through the mat and now he had it to be the one which will be administering pleasure for her, as she did before for him.

She smiled to him. Her the face expressed showed the deep confidence and the devotion. When he leaned, in order to steal the kiss from her, emotions tormented the body. After the second a thrill of the excitement stunned her. He kissed mouth, cheek, ear gently for her, descending.

When he kissed her neckline, purred. He felt that his mouth caused her delight. He stroked every hollow. His hands wandered about her hips, shoulders, neck, as if he wanted to make sure, that that's all what is happening, is happening really. With such tenderness he massaged her stretched shoulders' muscles. With every touch she relaxed…

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok, I have another chapter, so I'm posting it. Gotta say I like drama, n complicate their lives, but I ALWAYS finish with a happy ending, with and they live happily ever after xD In this fic left over 10 chapters, so everything can happened… Are you interested in next chapters? Coz I really don't have any other translated to English :/ Is it worth it to translate the rest? Ok so here we go… Cannot wait to hear what do you think about it? Do not hate me, ok? Remember we have other chapters to go xD**_

-11-

He moved the tongue over her sensitive skin, felt shivering, and the touch charged it up. Breasts for her slowly swelled, when his warm breath wrapped the space between them. The chest moved quite evenly with every her breath which he hastened from the minute per the minute, second after second. She raised hands in order to enable the next activity for him.

Gently he removed the red T-shirt and to his eyes shapely breasts appeared. He stroked gently one. She trembled, and on entire her body a goose flesh appeared, although an oppressive scorching heat ruled in the room. He caressed the time gently one, then second one.

He raised the face and then again their mouth met in a passionate kiss. He raised her gently in order with ease to unfasten the bra which slowly disturbed them. From the impression she bit him into the lip, what more excited him. He broke away for moments from her in order to look her in the eyes.

"I apologize" she whispered.

He did not say any word. Then again they clenched in the kiss full of passion. Gently with mouth descended. On the neckline he painted some patterns with the tongue.

He slowly approached her teat and started sucking it gently, providing her organism with another impulses. Kate lost the control over the own body.

He kissed her with great tenderness. His rough tongue gently touched hard breasts. He descended. A time kissed her naked belly which moved gently, up, once into the bottom. A writer moved the tongue over the entire naked detective's body.

Her hands wandered about his back. Nails squeezed into his skin, every time he gently bit teats for her. She slowly started taking down from him trousers. He didn't oppose. Now she had the power above him.

They rolled about then again and she was on the top of him. With fast move she got rid of the Bermuda shorts. She sat on him only in underwear. She leaned over teats, gently biting them. Blood in it roared. She administered pleasure for him.

He gently caressed breasts for her swollen. After a moment she looked at him. One look was enough and he was already reliable. He could see that she was ready.

"Make love with me Kate." he whispered.

"Make everything possible that I remember it to the end of my days." she asked.

He didn't need more. He laid her on the back gently. They knew, what in a moment would happen.

Nothing more was significant. Nothing in this moment concerned them, apart from of them alone. Everything what was apart from the fitness room, lost any meaning. They wanted to be oblivious to the whole world. Only they took into account. She and he, here and now. Their moment of the truth.

After a moment they lay naked. Detective entangled him with one's long legs.

Lovers started kissing as wild animals. They melted of emotions all inhibitions were gone, fear and feeling shame.

Slowly and gently he slid, entering it deeper and deeper. After a moment he entered it entire.

For her hips started gently rising and linking with him in one dance, moving in the same direction and in the process with pace.

Their bodies started forming the ornament. They created one, the indissoluble sacred. They rolled around on the mat, and moisture flowed down their lighted bodies. In the fitness room desire floated in the air. Her hands wandered about him, as if he needed it , as if searched for him for all their days.

Soon Beckett's body started rhythmically pulsing. Every muscle was tensed to border possibilities.

Breaths intertwined. Blood pulsed in their veins with strength of the powerhouse. Soon then air was heavy and strangling, breathed quickly feeling every move of the body, touch, gesture, word, which whispered they diverged from walls.

Moisture mix with tears of joy. Total distraction, dance in clouds, slow waltz of bodies and hearts. Breath into breath, heart into the heart. Only they.

She and he becoming one body, experiencing the miracle.

His hands on her body tormented by all extreme emotions, rising to height. He and she beautiful complement, two half of the orange found and joined into the unity in hug of love and delight. It came true that's all what wanted.

Beckett is finally expelling the stifled groan of happiness from himself.

Her sexual urges burst out, and eyes occurred with fog.

Irrepressible tides of delight tossed the body. For moments she felt the entire wisdom of the universe. In the same moment shiver passed their bodies. He slowly reached and she felt it. Then their orgasm experienced a few seconds. One, then next one, and another.

Together they climaxed. Kate made an inarticulate sound from herself.

Both frozen and fell without powers on the mat.

Tired out, snuggled to oneself, kind of, kind of from have always created the unity.

"It was beautiful" she whispered. "Nobody in my whole life took me to such ecstasy" added.

She closed eye to moments. The writer looked at her face, there a blissful smile made itself up. They still felt waves of the heat. He moved his mouth close to her mouth and passionately kissed her.

"Tired?" he asked.

She didn't answer him. With agile move she was on top of him. They loved themselves of this night still several times.

About 1, covered themselves with the big towel, which with sizes he equaled the blanket, was in one of wardrobes in the bathroom. Nestled into oneself from tiredness, of the excitement and the excess of impressions fell asleep. About 7 in the morning Kate woke up.

She opened her eyes. She wanted to get up in order to work out, where she is. However she felt the resistance. Some strong shoulders gently embraced her in the strip. She looked at person which so firmly kept her. She laughed under the nose.

"It wasn't a dream" she whispered.

After a moment however it wasn't like before. Doubts started tormenting her. Gently she freed herself from his assumptions. He only purred, but didn't wake up.

She got up to a sitting position. She held out her hand to take the phone. She tapped number well-known to her out, for the taxi.

She didn't want to wake him up, so chose one from of the ones modern, where it is possible to order the course through SMS. She wrote the address and sent the message.

She moved and in this moment the writer opened his eyes.

"Kate" he whispered. "Good morning" said.

"Castle" she replied.

In her eyes fear showed. She wasn't the same woman from before a few hours.

"We should not" she said and got up.

Kate ran to the bathroom and locked the door. The writer jumped to his feet.

He did not believe his eyes in order to check, whether he didn't dream. He pinched himself even, and what's more ached him.

"Kate" shouted.

She didn't say a word.

Within 5 minutes she was dressed back in her things.

The same in the meantime did Castle.

She opened the door and left the bathroom. She stared at the floor. She lacked courage to look at it.

"Castle, I apologize" she whispered with stifled voice.

She directed her steps towards the exit. He tried to catch it, however in vain.

"Don't you think that we should talk?" he asked.

"We don't have about what " she replied.

"What did I do? " he asked still dazed.

"It shouldn't have happened." she added and ran down the stairs.

The writer ran behind her. Unfortunately he wasn't lucky. Only what heard it is a crack of the door. She wasn't there any longer...

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok, here U go another chapter. I know that now maybe it's a bit sad tho, but do not worry, I love happy endings (: Hope U won't be bored.**_

-12-

Rick stood motionless. He was surprised at her behavior. After her he did not expected it.

Everything was so beautiful, that as far as probably too beautiful it could be real.

Alone he didn't know, how he was feeling. He was happy, and sad simultaneously. Most willingly he would sit down and drank the entire alcohol stock he had in the flat. In order to relieve pain. At least for a moment. There was, when sober no meaning about it for everyone to muse. After a while he went up in order to clean entire this mess. It was quite with difficulty, because the fitness room still smelt of her every angle reminded about her.

Meanwhile at the bottom …

Kate got in a taxi. She gave the address, up to which the driver was supposed to take her. She sat and mused, about it, what had happened a few hours ago. She was fine. Very well. Even in this moment, still felt his breath, the touch, and the taste she had to admit, nobody took her to such a state. He was first and probably the last guy which made a success of it.

Only why, they were fine this way, and both was, and alone knew that he hadn't been it is only a sex, what she behaved this way for? What did she escape for? The reply was very simple. She knew, that if it at one time happens, it will be it only disposable and can never repeat itself. For what? Several times she already processed something similar. She was in connections with guys, with which she worked.

Good sex and nothing linked them apart from that. It never came off so that the relation was long-lasting. After some time sex, he wasn't already such as at the beginning, was at work worse, and they then walked away leaving behind her with the hurting heart. She knew that he would never again let the guy treat her this way. She promised herself never to fall in love with nobody.

And then met him on her road. The irony of fate.

And everything then again toppled over upside down.

He was definitely more than her previous thought, but he had one crucial flaw. He was a big child, treated everything as the joke, left autographs on women's breasts. What so could he give her?

She could be a next trophy for him. And she was right. At the beginning of their Quintanille most probably she would be it. Or he hers, how recalled. One thing only changed. Within this year, he entirely saw. Of what unfortunately she overlooked. She was blinded with one's pledge. She replaced the heart with the mind.

She knew him from work. She didn't give the chance to get to know him better. Always when he invited her to himself, she searched for excuses. She moved her desires away to the background, took the work up, and rather than that rushed into her whirlpool to forget in order not to think.

Still danced around themselves. All the way to yesterday, when the fantasy and dreams became realistic.

Where Nikki and James, moved themselves from the book to real world. Because Kate and Rick were really them.

Only as now? When did what this way she dreamt, of happen? It looks that it is she exploited him. However nothing very erroneous. Seemingly it this way could look. But she knew, what he was doing. She didn't want to hurt him. Not then.

She wanted him, like he wanted her. She underwent the moment, the heart got the upper hand. After all she asked him for it, saying: "cause that I remember it to the end of my days". And had this double meaning. One, wanted with him to chase it off the one exceptional night. She wanted to be with him and only him. Not important, that for a few moments that's all will end. She will destroy what so much she wanted. In that moment she didn't think about it. She simply wanted. And he gave everything to her. She knew herself enough well, that had known, around anything will happen, she will remember it. He will at least never already repeat itself.

It is possible in order to thing the irony of fate, the sad history of great, but immature love. But whether in the life people aren't escaping from happiness, instead of to chase him?

She went with streets of New York. There was still a darkness. Tear flowed down a slap across her cheek. However they could not act differently. Perhaps at one time she will manage to explain him, what she acted that way. Maybe. But for now, it's time to return to the normal life. At least not everything will be negotiating after her thought... Not everything will be like it was till yesterday...

Sunday morning both passed quite slowly. After coming home, Kate bathed and went the bed up, where wanted to spend the rest of the day. She disconnected her phone, in order to break away from the world, nobody would break that peace from her. From the tiredness she fell asleep.

Richard cleaned the entire flat. A hare had to with something one's hands and thoughts. Differently he would go mad. About the noon Martha returned. At a single once other of his face she noticed something's wrong.

"What happened? she asked.

"Nothing" he replied. "What was supposed to happen?" - asked with irony in the voice.

"You look as if you crashed into lorry" Martha specified.

"Even worse" he replied getting the sip of a strong alcohol drunk.

He could let himself it. There isn't anything better as a glass of whisky on supported of gallows humour. Only one, because whatever too much is not healthily.

"There is only person can only take you to such a state" Martha said. "Don't drink" asked taking the glass away from him, from the hand.

"One person can only give everything to me and then take it without any explanation" Rick snorted.

"What happened?" Martha asked . "Kate was in a good mood when I saw her" she said.

He didn't want to think about it, much less to talk.

" Would like it was only a terrible dream" he whispered getting up. "Then I would never fall asleep" he added and went to himself.

Martha stayed alone...

She didn't know, what had happened on previous night, but knew, that it's not a time to press.

The writer fought alone with himself. He wanted to run to her. However he resigned. He wanted to give her some time to think it over a bit.

A few hours later, Alexis came back home and for moments she helped him to forget abot Kate.

Meanwhile, Kate woke up late in the evening. She sat down on the bed. She turned her phone on.

She didn't have any missed calls or messages. She became sad.

"Kate, you know his number, call" flashed by in her mind.

However she did nothing in this direction.

The rest of the evening passed quite quickly. Both fell asleep in their beds. Tomorrow work awaited them.

On Monday, he woke up as usual but with a slighty hangover. Opened his eyes very slowly. He blinked at his phone.

Unfortunately there were no new message, or phone calls from the detective.

He felt unpleasant. He knew that she was mad at him after what happened between them that night, but after all they were adult people, and still probably work together?

He went downstairs. Apparently everything was written on his face, that he wasn't in the mood for fun.

He ate the hurried breakfast with his mother and daughter. They had a word. He didn't want to tell them what the way he looked meant. However they knew that it had some connection to her.

One woman is only able to evoke such extreme emotions at him, through fury to joy. He looked one more time to the display, in the hope of however her speaking. He drank the glass of the orange juice and a few aspirin. Then got up.

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"To the precinct" he replied.

"But Beckett didn't call" Martha interjected.

"That's why I am going there" he said taking the coat from the stand.

"Good luck kiddo" she said , however the writer didn't already hear it. "Alexis, you can see loving someone sometimes isn't so colourful, as it seems" - directed her words at the granddaughter.

"Love is neither simple nor difficult "a teenager stated."Adults are complicating everything" added. "Gotta go, I love you" said kissing the woman on the cheek.

"Have a nice day kiddo" Martha replied smiling. "You are right kid" added in mind.

After a moment the actress stayed alone in the kitchen.

"Alexis, if your father had so much mind, was so smart as you, most probably a long time ago we would already enjoy ourselves at their wedding, and I sat with the cluster of grandsons" she said and tear spun in her eye.

Meanwhile at the precinct...

There was already 9, but they still didn't have any case.

Kate sat at a desk. You could tell that something troubles her. Detectives watched her for a dozen or so minutes. They came up to her in order a bit to amuse her. Unfortunately unwittingly they still more irritated her.

"Where is Castle" Javier asked.

„He isn't here" she snorted.

"I can see it" said Esposito.

"Most probably he lashed out with some blonde in the weekend and now is resting" Ryan joked.

Saying this sentence an eyesight focussed the friend which had to admit that it is probable on itself.

"If this way you missed it greatly, perhaps you should call him? " Kate asked.

Alone she gave some thought to it. However not even once she did it. It was easier to ask somebody for this favor.

"I don't think so it is necessary " after a moment Ryan said, seeing the writer getting the lift off.

"Hello" he said when went up closer to them.

"What she is? - Javier asked.

"Who?" Rick asked surprised.

"Woman, with which you spent the blissful weekend " Ryan corrected feeding the birds with Espo.

"Probably you will communicate this information with us?"- Javier asked.

Richard looked on detective which had one's nose in some papers not keeping an eye on the entire threesome.

"Yeah farther, don't let Castle ask, don't make us to beg you" Javier said and in the same moment his phone rang out.

After a moment …

"We have a body " he said.

"We are going" Ryan added and after a moment they were already in the lift.

Kate in the same time got up. She took the skin from leaning the chair and moved ahead.

"Aren't you asking whether I am going?"Rick asked standing still in the same place.

"Are you comming"? - answered with question to the question and pressed a button.

He ran up to her and together got on. In the lift a sepulchral atmosphere prevailed. Rick so many times wanted to speak, however Kate each time has hushed him up. They got into a car and in silence reached their destination of felony.

When they found the perpetrator and Kate filled the conclusive report of the investigation up, Rick sat at a desk. Not even once she looked at him.

"What are you doing this? - asked.

"What?" she asked. "I always fill the report up when we are finishing the matter"said not understanding the question.

"You are not saying a word to me, you are ignoring - explained. - what so did I do?" asked sad.

"Then on the fitness room" she replied. "It should not happen" stated even not looking at him.

"We both wanted it" he whispered.

"Lot of alcohol and it happened" replied this time looking at him.

"This way do you think?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

Then again she was an old Kate. With her whole being she entered a role. She denied every his word.

"Let's forget about what happened" she said after a moment.

"Let's forget?" - asked lightly upset.

Silence fell.

"You cannot love Kate – whispered.

"And who is saying it?" she replied defending herself."Look at your life" snorted.

He wasn't upset for her with words, even so much ached him.

"You cannot follow emotion, but you are fighting with them" he whispered.

Kate slowly lost ground. He knew her. Really well he read from the her face expression.

" I can offer you it is a friendship" she said after a moment.

"It is worst what the man can hear from the woman: he replied. "Let ' become friends" added with sorrow.

She came to think of herself as Kate really stupidly. She wanted to turn back the time, however it is only happening in fairy tales.

"I won't be pressing" added after a moment.

"I can see that you already made a decision: he whispered. "Me too" he stated and in this moment she looked at him

For the first time she saw him so drained.

"What kind of decision?" asked with whisper.

"More I won't already be forcing myself on you" said. "You have your work, I have mine" said. "It was our last shared investigation, our last case Kate" added.

She wanted to say something, however she could not.

The voice got stuck in the throat, she could not get no word out of herself. She wanted to stop him, however for her the body rebelled, didn't want to make no move.

"Goodbye Kate "he whispered and got up.

She didn't answer. She watched to it, how he was disappearing behind the lift doors. The rest watched this sad picture. Kate sat and still didn't probably dawn on to her, what this way to the truth had happened. After a moment she got up and ran out without the word...


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, here we go with another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I promisse I will finish this story very fast. Hope U will this chapter too. Sorry for some mistakes, if I made... **

-13-

Men stunned at this point. They did not need to hear what these two talk about. The detective and the writer did not have to yell at the precinct, or do a presentation to the public, to find out what's going on. Their faces said it all, everything.

„Ups" whispered Kevin.

They stood a bit undrerstand nothing.

Unfortunately, they were not given anything to know, because Kate and Rick disappeared. Like they sank into the ground. Did not receive any phone call from friends of the precinct.

A few hours later, detectives got info about the new murder. Roy told the same to investigate, until Kate does not return. It reluctantly acquiesced. But work is work.

The captain sat back in his chair in his office. He folded his hands and rested them on his desk. Detective Beckett, was the longest at the station. From the very beginning, since she only came, he took her under his care. She was to him as a daughter. Therefore, any of its failure, it hurt him.

He wanted to help her, but did not know how. He thought that Rick is the right person. But guessed it did not work out.

He had to admit that he was terribly worried about her. He knew her better than anyone. He knew that there is only one place where she could hide. She always rode in difficult situations there. Where time has stopped, where everything was different, and the problems disappeared, as if by magic.

He was right

Kate without thinking went to the house behind the city. To dad. She needed somebody close, someone who will hug her, who will remain silent with her, or else will comfort with a good word. And he was that person. Somebody who has always been, when she needed him.

Meanwhile Rick went to the flat. Without the word he headed for his room. He took the small suitcase out of the wardrobe with both fast and nervous move started to her stuffing something...

"It isn't a good idea: Martha said coming in.

„The best I found" whispered.

„You are an adult guy, but the escape will help you with nothing at all" Martha said putting the hand on his shoulder.

She was right. It wasn't market better solution, way out of the situation. But he made decisions. He must leave. To try to forget. And everything negotiated after his thought. He didn't expect that somebody who will help him more quickly to forget would be. And rather than that will cause that he will be enough busy in order to stop thinking about detective, about what happened.

Martha watched the son. For her the heart bled. She could see her beloved son which is suffering. No mother went so that indifferently beside endured the own child. She was against his departure. She however could do nothing with it. He is an adult, alone is making decisions. However she helped him pack.

A few moments after his phone rang out. He didn't even look at the display. He was consumed with one activity.

"It is Gina"Martha said.

"Great" he said. "She probably chose the excellent moment " whispered answering the phone from the mother.

"Be careful"she asked. "This Gina sharp woman which is destroying everything what she will touch"she whispered and left a room of the writer.

She didn't want to be a witness of their conversation. She knew that every her phone call meant … troubles.

"Castle"said pressing the green receiver.

"Yeah you finally answered that stupid phone" Gina snorted.

"It's nice to hear you too" he replied sarcastically. "What do you want?" asked directly.

"I talked today to your agent " she said.

"After all I told her to not to talk to you" he snorted.

"Most clearly she didn't listen to you" she replied sarcastically. "Apart from that, she could not get in touch with you, and has a wonderful proposal for you" added. "That's why she called me"explained.

"Which?" he asked interested.

"Do You remember when the publishing company thought for whom to entrust with writing about the agent which is staying entwined into a few quite unpleasant matters?" she asked.

"I remember" Rick said. "But as far as I know they chose Marguson" added.

"Because you chased after you detective and you took up Nikki Heat "- hissed.

"So why you are calling me?" a writer asked.

"A new idea appeared and it is you were proposed that you wrote series about it" said."There is only one problem"- added.

"Will you tell me, whether you will be teasing me?" he butted in.

"If you agree, you cannot within two years write other book" she said.

"Settled" he replied."I agree" added without thinking.

"I didn't know that so quickly I would convince you" she whispered. "Apparently my personal appeal still works on you" added.

"Where and when can we talk details over?" Rick asked not making comments for her on the last statement.

"Even right away, if not you are absorbed" Gina said.

"In half an hour in the old cafe at the corner Lexingtone" he said.

"I will be waiting" she said disconnecting.

The writer left the suitcase on the bed and ran out of the room.

"I am leaving" said on the run.

"Where?" Martha asked, however only what heard, it is a crack of the door. - "What then again did you cram yourself into?" asked herself.

Gina rubbed her hands with satisfaction. Once again she had him in her grasp. Now he will certainly stop traipsing too detective and will deal with something, what both will bring the fortune in. Since when he killed Derrick Storm, and he dealt on his own initiative with writing, found with nothing. Thanks to the marriage with the writer, she got used to the prosperity. Along with the beginning of the novel about "Heat detective", she was left out in the cold. She had to find the reason then again to be back in grace. She loved expensive admissions and wanted then again on them to appear. And he was supposed to help her with it. People are saying "stupid, is always lucky". And they probably are right.

According to the earlier conversation they met in the agreed place. Rick wasn't in the mood to chats with the ex-wife. He wanted only to find out the details concerning the contract. Nothing more. He didn't pay heed even on biting women.

"Will you finally tell me something specific, or …"

"Calmly" she interjected."Here you have everything written" said handing some note him.

"As many as this many?" he asked when he had seen such an amount of zeroes.

"You are the best writer of crime novels in America" she said "You should not be surprise how many you can earn on writing" added getting the sip of the expensive wine drunk.

"Well they have always paid me well" he whispered. "But not as many as this time" added.

"Do you agree, whether you want still to think it over? " she asked, however knowing the reply.

"I am in" he said. "Until when am I supposed to give you the first chapter?" he asked.

"Best up to the end of the month" Gina replied. "The sooner the better" - added seeing his face.

"In 3 weeks you will certainly have it" said. "Gotta go, bye" said getting up.

"Are you already going?" Gina asked.

"We don't have anything more to talk about" stated.

"I thought, that" she whispered standing up right of it, catching it behind the collar.

"You were wrong" - dewhispered getting the sip of the coffee drunk.

After a moment he left the woman. Gina was seething from fury. Nobody not yet humiliated her this way. But she achieved, what wanted. She took the bag off the seat and headed towards the exit.

Rick travelled across streets of New York which were quite crowded at this hour. He has often stopped on the stop light. He had time to think a bit. He thought, whether he had done the right thing. He hesitated. He didn't want to have nothing already for making from are dying. Since when they parted, forgot about her. However when he reminded himself the last conversation with Kate, realized that he had done the right thing. He took appropriate decisions. Writing about the agent will let him forget about Nikki Heat, and about Kate Beckett.

Meanwhile Kate reached her destination. The house, wasn't huge. It was quite small, but cosy. She went down from Harley, took the helmet off and hung it on the steering wheel. She took keys out out of the station and went ahead of herself. The pavement was long enough, arranged from the bone. Everything was here excellent. She adored here to arrive. Fresh air, without communications pollutants, nice neighbours and beautiful places, which she knew since childhood, slags by which she travelled across with parents and nearby forest, through the centre, of which a small river flowed. Memories from the childhood returned. Here she was at one time happy. She passed objects well-known to her.

An older man which stroked the small doggy sat on the verandah, on the rocking armchair.

At the sight of the woman the dog rushed in her direction. Pomerdał with tail, when bent down to stroke him.

"Hi dad" Kate said hello.

"Hello Katie" Jim said. "Nicely to see you" added.

"You too" shereplied cuddling firmly up to him.

"You didn't say that you would arrive" he said looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to give you a surprise" said trying to smile.

She could perfectly impersonate the soil. At the work she has often had to become somebody else. This time she had the father ahead of her. She didn't want him to get to know, around she is lying. She lowered her eyes, watching the small doggy into flecks which played ball.

"Did something happen?" he asked raising the chin for her, causing so that she looks at it.

"Whether they had to can something afford me being able to visit you?" replied with question to the question.

He knew that something troubled her. Even though she was as many as over 30 years old, for him has always been a short girl. He knew her well. He knew, around something troubles her. Question only just?

After a moment they came in.

"Will you drink something?" heasked. "You hace come a lot, most probably you were cold and you are hungry" said.

"I know, you are disliking, how I am going by Harleyem" said. "But I have a car in the workshop" made up in order not to worry him.

It wasn't a good idea...

"Did you have a bump, whether you collided with somebody in pursuit of the thug?" he asked worried.

However Kate invented something while you wait. Thanks to Rick. She has learnt a lot from the writer, within this year, when cooperated with themselves. Every day he has had fantastic stories for her. This time it is she invented them.

"For me a review ended, I left behind him so that they checked, whether nothing bad is going on with it" she calmed him.

"Here the life is passing with other rhythm" Jim said. "Tere are here no splendour, chase, race against time" added. - I don't remember, when I thought whether something is bad with car, or other objects" told.

"You don't miss the city? " she asked.

" I don't" said according to the truth. "I''m fine here" said setting water to the tea. "Here the man feels that he lives"- added gladly.

"You are right" detective whispered.

She sat down comfortably on the chair. She watched dad which so long ago she couldn't see. She missed him very much lately. Time-consuming work, distance they caused, that had so rarely met. Now at least for moments they could make up for lost time.

They talked moment. At some point she remembered that something must settle.

"For a moment, I have to apologise you" Kate said. "Have to call someone"she explained and after a moment left to the verandah.

She took the phone out out of the pocket and keyed in this way well-known her number. Jim prepared the hot tea. He put the small jug with drink, and beside two small cups. In nothing else tea with the morello cherry juice, according to the recipe Johanny Beckett didn't taste, like in them.

The door of the house lightly was opened slightly. Accidentally he heard the conversation of the daughter...

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

_**First I'd like to thank Victoria so much (: Thank U 4 editing the story and showing me where I made some mistakes, so I can learn a lot. Big hug xD**_

**Like I said at the beginning, I like complication. But I won't make a lot of it here, cos we all want caskett, right? The next move belongs to... (spoiler alert). Gotta say I feel sorry for both of them. But life is not a fairy tale. U love some1? U have to fight for that love.**

**Glad U like the story so far. Here U have the next chapter... Do U like it? I know it's not about caskett yet, but with baby steps we will get sth good I guess. Enjoy it...**

-14-

Kate waited for the call to connect slightly upset. After a moment, she heard a familiar voice on the phone.

„Montgomery" the captain said.

This is Beckett" she replied.

„Are you all right?" he asked, worried

„Yes, nothing happened to me" she replied. „But I need to take take a few days off" she added. „At most two" she said, knowing that her work is very important.

Sge could not afford to have a longer rest, although she wanted so much to get away somewhere far away, to hide from the world.

„I'll give you the rest of the week off," he announced.

„It's too much"she whispered.

„Kate, don't argue with me" he said more loudly.

She did not want to put him in that situation. He was her friend, but also a boss at the same time. She had to capitulate.

„I'll be in on Thursday morning"she said.

„You are stubborn" he whispered.

He was right. Her stubbornness has often helped her at the work. Thanks to it she was a so good detective. However sometimes it was her downfall and has often caused many problems.

„Ok, it seems I have no choice" he added.

He knew there was no point in discussing it. Especially over the phone. He had known her for years.

„Thank you"she said.

„Are you at your dad's? he asked.

„Yes" she replied. „I need to be alone, a moment of peace, some time to think" she explained.

„Say hello to Jim" he said.

„Thank you sir, I will" she said. „Roy," she whispered unsteadily.

„Yes?" the captain said.

„I'm sorry I ran out without saying a word" she said with remorse. „I should not have, I behaved childishly," she added .

„Kate," he interjected. „Nothing happened," he said, trying to comfort her.

However Kate felt guilty. She was a trained detective. She could hide her emotions, play for time, not allow herself to pity however sometimes tried to comfort the family of victims. She had a heart had a heart and she could not bear to see their suffering. Only then it all made sense, meant something.

And this her escape, the next already, she was under the influence of emotion, feelings which got the upper hand over her. She didn't want them to, however they won against her.

„I apologise"she whispered.

No one held it against her. They felt badly, because they were witnesses to the entire situation from which it resulted that partners had quarrelled, or worse. He could not however be angry with her, only do whatever he could, to sympathize with her.

„Forget about it Kate" he said. „Relax, get some rest, but then come back to us"he added. „Hang in there Kate" he said and disconnected.

„See you" she whispered.

After the phone call the captain was calm. There in the mountains, nothing could happen to her, and these 3 days off would be good for her. She rarely took vacation, now she needed the peace and only there could she find it. He did not like to interfere, but one thing bothered him. He had known the writer for ages, so he decided to talk with him. Unfortunately, he did not answer the phone.

He called Martha, who wasn't able to help him, because she didn't understand what was going on. She could not speak for her son. She wanted to say that the writer he had run away . Maybe the captain was able to change something. But it was not her life. Her son is an adult and he needs to solve his problems alone. She has no right to interfere in his life, not to mention the detective's.

Roy hoped that the writer would show up the next day and explain everything to him ...

Unfortunately, the writer already had other plans.

After a moment of conversation with Montgomery, Kate returned to the house, to her dad.

Meanwhile in New York...

Rick ran into the house, like a storm. Martha sat back comfortably in an armchair, looking at that day's newspapers. .When he closed the door behind him, she jumped in her seat.

„Are you crazy?" she asked. „Once again, you slam the door, I'm surprised that you have not dropped it out of the frames" she added, closing the paper.

„It wasn't the first who started it" he thought. „I got proposals to write the new novel" he said, sitting down for a moment.

„And what about Nikky Heat?|" Martha asked as she drank the sip of the wine.

Sadness appeared on his face.

„Nikky Heat..."he whispered. „Nikky Heat is part of the past" he added.

There was silence in the apartment.

„Now I am going to write the story about the agent who"

„You know I adore everything that you write„ Martha interjected. „Will writing about somebody else you make happy?" she asked. „Will you forget?" she said.

„I did not forget" he corrected. „Someone threw me out of her life for good before I stayed for good in it" explained.

„Have you tried to talk to her?" she asked.

„I tried" he whispered. „Now I regret it" he added.

„Why?" she asked.

„She explained everything to me, she said something that I would never want to hear from her" he said.

„That she doesn't love you?" Martha dug further.

„ She said that we would become friends" he explained. „Only friends, nothing more" he added.

Martha knew that such words can hurt. After all, such a thing as friendship between a woman and a man is not possible. Especially when it comes to feelings, whether one or the other.

Such an agreement long wouldn't come true. It could end differently. Rodgers has always chosen these better solutions.

„I can see that you didn't take it"she whispered.

He didn't need to use any words. His face, behaviour said everything.

„Oh Richard, maybe you should take it?" she asked. „Take what she is giving to you and wait, maybe things will convert into something more serious, you didn't think about that?" asked.

„Such things happen only in books" he said. „This is a real life rather than the chapter of some novel, where I can change the story, write a happy ending" he added. „It has already itself proven the end of the story" he said.

„I won't press, if you already made your decision" she said.

„Thank you" he replied.

He got up, kissed her the forehead and went to his room. After a moment he came back with the suitcase.

„I'm going to the Hamptons, where I'll have time to write the first chapter" he said. „I'll call Alexis when I get there" he said. „ I can't now, because she will beg me to stay here," he whispered.

„Good luck, kiddo" Martha whispered. „We will come for the weekend, on Friday, as soon as Alexis returns from school," she added.

„Bye" he said raising his hand. „See you soon" he added and disappeared out the door.

„See you soon" she said and after a moment she started to learn a new script,, in which she was supposed to play one of main roles.

In the mountains Kate sat and warmed her hands by the fire.

Jim did not press his daughter, hoping that she will tell him about the problem that troubled her.

„I've seen Martin recently," he said.

„Martin?" she asked suprised. „I haven't seen him in so long, probably ten years" she counted. „How is he?" she asked.

„He is fine," he answered. „He came to visit mom, at the end of the week he goes back to Italy" he explained.

„Most probably he brought a hot Italian girl with him,"she joked.

„No, he is alone" he said.

Jim has always kept his fingers crossed for those two. They knew each other since childhood, were friends. Even a first crush put them together, but tragedy happened, the death of Kate's mother and it separated friends. Each has gone their own way. He went to his father to Italy, she moved to New York, where she graduated and found a job.

Just as at one time fate separated them, now it decided to connect them again.

„ And perhaps we will invite him today for supper?"offered Jim. „If you have nothing against it," he added.

„That's a great idea, dad" she replied, and for the first time a smile appeared on her face, since she crossed the doorstep of this house. „I am interested in how he looks now, what he does for a living" she said.

„Ok then, I will call him" Jim said, taking the phone.

After a moment he arranged to meet with the man at 8 pm.

„Martin was so glad, when I told him you were here" he said.

„What we will prepare?"she asked, excited.

She remembers that, Martin adored cooking and spent hours in the kitchen, preparing delicious dishes for her. However with this talent he did nothing.

„I don't know,"said Jim. „But we will make something good," he added and took care of the preparations.

Kate was glad to see an old friend again. However, what made her happier was spending time with her dad, laughing at his jokes. Thanks to him, at least for moments, she forgets why she was sad. But after a moment...

„How's this writer's book, the writer you work with?" he asked. -"What's his name again?" he added.

„Castle" she said. „Richard Castle" .

„Oh yeah, Castle" he said.

„He already wrote it" she said.

„Katie, do you remember how you read his novels and hoped that one day you would meet him?" he asked. „You see my daughter, dreams come true sometimes" he said smiling at her.

„Yes they do"she said smiling back.

„Do you like it" he asked. „The book" he added quickly.

„Yes" she replied. „He is a very good writer" she added.

„So I will like the book, too" said kissing her on the forehead. „Katie, you said that he had signed a contract for his next 3 books, most probably he enjoyed working wth such a good detective as you are," he added proudly.

„Dad" she said, blushing slightly.

„He signed, but unfortunately I do not know what he is going to do with his books, because we do not work together anymore," she said.

What?"he stopped cutting tomatoes and looked at his daughter.

„I do not want to talk about it," she said. „For now" she added. „Will you get me some onions?" she asked, changing the subject.

Jim slowly understood. Her previous conversation with the captain, now broken cooperation. Everything began to fall into place .

They didn't talk about it the rest of the evening. Afew hours later, everything was prepared. The table was nicely decorated. The aroma of the food filled the entire room.

It was 8pm...

**TBC...**


End file.
